akatsuki's little demon
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: ok this is sort of a re wright of akatsuki got trouble but very different. the akatsuki are set the task to bring back a new member but when they arrive what will happen read review and enjoy any speling or punctuation mistaces please egnore i am high school so that shoul tell you that i am only as good as my teachers (cause they teach me) :D


hey all of my faith ful readers this is my brand new story well re right of a story (sorry but really i liked how the plot of it went but it all happened to fast so here we go, name's, looks and sequence are much different plus more detail *inster crowd chear here* so here i go.

oh by the way the * is info .

disclaimer - i dont own any akatsuki people or Kohaku he's is from Inu yasha but he is cool in my eyes so he gets to be a crimiale in training

"hey Itachi you ever think there will be anything exciting happen. you know everythings always the same, do a mission, killthis dude, torcher that one. it is really bouring" complained Kisame Hoshigaki *ex-member of the legendery seven swords men of the mist.

"most probibly not"was the reply of Itachi Uchiha the man responsible for the mas murder of all but one member of the uchiha clan.

Kisame let out a sigh as the two made there way back to the akatsuki base in silence.

*akastuki most feared S-Rank crimale orginzation in the world*

when they arrived back it was early morning and few members where up. Itachi went to report how the mission went whislt Kisame whent to his room and took a well need shower. when he finished he went to the meating room to find everyone up and waiting.

"nice of you to fucking grace us whith your presence fish-bitch"said Hidan.

"shut up jashinist prick"retorted Kisame. it was rare that every member of the feared orinization to all be at the base ,let alone in the same room in person.

"I demand silence!" exclaimed the misterise leader of the akatsuki before he continued. "now I guess you are all wondering why you are all here. you are here because i have a mission and each of you most help each other to complete it" as this was said a buzz of voices spoke their thoughts on the matter.

You see the akatsuki work in pairs and had never word as an orginisation, they did the missions asigned to them without question and they hated spesific people.

"Silence!you will do as told this mission is a search for a new meber but they are not willing to come without a fight so this will be a retrvile mission bring her back alive the sooner it is done the better" The leader said in an athoritive Voice.

"wait SHE!" exclaimed Konan excitedly

"how will we find her?" questioned Sasori

"what does She look like?" inquiered another shadow-y figure

"How old is she?" demanded Kohaku

"where can we find her?" asked Deidara

"first yes I said she. second you guys are S-Rank fucking criminales figure it out, third she is 18, penultimatly you canfind her in Suna and lastly she is 5'3 has waist length scarlet hair brown eyes and dog ears that sit a top of her head." once he finished his speach every one looked very confused.

"what the fuck does penultimatly mean?!" exclaimed hidan.

"never mind just get to work" and with that he disipeared.

"hey i have an Idea why dont we get Zetsu to pin-point her location then we send a team of five to go get her and then when we confront her we sick tobi on her until she agrees to come back with us?" sugested Kohaku.

"I am **on it"** said Zetsu as he melted into the ground.

"so we wait for Zetsu-san to get back then what" asked Tobi

"we need a team of five Tobi is already going so four more" said Kohaku

"well I sugest Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi" said the misterise shadow-y person.

"ok we have our team get ready to leave as soon as Zetsu gets back with the information he gathers" and with that Kohaku left the room.

after 1 hour

Zetsu got back and everyone on the retrevil team went to collect the prize and those who where left you ask well they got started on preperations for the girls arrivel.

the cleared out an un-used bed room and put in a bed, cuboard, night stand and chest of drawres along with a cloke.

"well looks like we are set so all we need now is for the girl to arrive"and with that they all went their seperite ways to do their own thing.

with the retrevile team Deidara's Point of view

we had gottin to the boarders of the wind contry only end up face to face with the girl we where looking for.

"well this is convenient" said Kisame who was consealing tobi behind him.

"yes it is tell us girl what is your name"ordered Sasori-Danna but the girl didn't speak.

"well i guess we will find out later get her tobi" comanded Itachi and with that Kisame released tobi who was then knocked out by the cloked girl.

"well so much for the plan, hm" I said but she simply walked straight until she stood in front of me.

"mmm Hi, yeah" I said unsure of what else to do. The girl simply waved.

"sasori I think she doesnt talk" stated Kisame the girl looked at him and nodded as to show that his asumsion was right.

"well we may as well take her back then"and with that sasori started to walk away and was followed suit by Itachi and Kisame and walke beside her.

"you dont say much do you?" I asked quietly so that the others wouldn't here.

"not really"she said just audiably.

"Holy crap you talked" I said this time loud enough for the others to here and the came over.

"tell us your name!"demanded Itachi. his demand was met by silence.

"can you tell us your name?" I asked her

"scarler" she whispered but the others heared her.

"seems she only answers Deidara" Stated Kisame the others shrugged and started to walk

again.

we soon got back to the base to be met by every on else who looked impresed until they seen tobi unconcious on kisames shoulder. so leader-sama arrived and started to talk to scarlet who as far as I know didn't say a word.

"SPEAK you ignorent child"demanded leader who was met by silence just like itchi.

"leader-sama" asked sasori "she talked to deidara" and with that i was pushe over to the man that really didnt like me.

"make her speak, asked her if she will join the akatsuki" he ordered.

"yes sir. scarlet will you jion the akatsuki on your own free will" I asked and I reseved a quiet Yes. Pein looked livid that he could not get her to speak but i could.

Scarlet's Point of view]

I watched the people around me, they where straing and none of them where kind except the Blond boy that had been nice to me earlier, but now i was being screamed at by a straing ma i had never met.

"what is your name" he asked and i stayed quiet out of fear for my life that if i spoke i would be hurt.

"SPEAK you ignorent child"demanded leader who was met by silence just like itchi.

"leader-sama" asked sasori "she talked to deidara" and with that the bolnd boy was pushed over beside the fearsome man.

"make her speak, asked her if she will join the akatsuki" he ordered.

"yes sir. scarlet will you join the akatsuki on your own free will" he asked in a soft kind voice and I answered with a quiet Yes. the other man look livid because i had not answered him.

authors note: hey so their is the first chapter I hope you like it this is just so you know the basics but i hope you like it and i will make sure it is even better next chapter please review


End file.
